


[Podfic] Rosaces

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Nancy a des creux de Barb au cœur, des photos d'elle en soutien-gorge et la trace des doigts de Steve sur sa peau.Nancy a la rage au ventre.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rosaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437873) by [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai). 



Ici [le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/k012acvc)


End file.
